Vehicles often generate structural-borne noise when driven. In an effort to cancel the noise, active noise cancellation is often used to negate such noise by emitting a sound wave having an amplitude similar to the amplitude as that of the road noise, but with an inverted phase. The effectiveness of such active noise cancellation is often dependent on the coherence between reference and feedback signals.